Sidhe
by Lady Arcorna
Summary: On a trip to Ireland Nagi learns that he is the long lost descendant of a Celtic Goddess. It is his fate to revenger her fall - assisted by Farfarello. (FxN, BxS, ?xN) Revised first chapter


Sidhe  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Errr ... yes, that idea is pretty weird, I think, but nobody has done this before, as far as I know and so I'll just try. Also please note that this story does not portray my personal views of religion in any way. I do believe in God (the Christian one!). This is just a story, so please don't flame me about it.  
  
Important additional notes: Erin is the Gaelic expression for Ireland. Morrigan is the Goddess of War, but also the Goddess of lust and fertility. The Sidhe originally were Elf like beings, but I changed this around a bit ...  
  
A/N 2: To zennou-sakusha: You are probably right and I like your suggestion really much! These were exactly the words I've been looking for. English is not my first language and it's very hard for me to get this whole ancient- sounding-speech-thing right. ;; Anyways, thank you very much for your suggestions! I now have a revised version up.  
  
Pairing(s): FarfarelloxNagi, BradxSchuldig, ?xNagi  
  
Prologue  
  
In the old times when Erin was still young and the Christian God hadn't been born yet the ancient Gods reigned over the green hills and the fate of their people. The people were afraid of the Gods and yet they loved them dearly. For their affection, prayers and oblations they were rewarded by rich harvest and many healthy children. Sometimes a God or a Goddess would even choose a mortal to have children with and thus the folk grew strong and numerous.  
  
It stayed like this for almost an eternity, but then the priests in their black cloaks came to convince the people of Erin to convert themselves to the Christian God. They threatened the people by telling them that they would have to go to a horrible place named Hell after their death if they didn't believe in the Christian God. Erin's Children had never heard of such a thing before; they believed that they would be re-born after their death and had never been particularly afraid of dying.  
  
The priests had poisoned their hearts, though, and they began to fear life as much as death.  
  
The people started praying to the new God and turned their backs to the old ones. That was the beginning of the end: Gods need believers to stay strong and alive, but since nobody prayed to them anymore they lost their strength until they were mere shadows of what they had used to be.  
  
The Gods weren't furious, they didn't want revenge. They were just tired and longed for sleep. They went to the ancient tombs of their folk to rest and hopefully re- collect some of their former strength.  
  
The Goddess of War, Morrigan, with the long fiery red hair and the crystal blue eyes, however, didn't let go so easy. She was weak and tired, too, but she was still a very powerful Goddess and she managed to muster enough strength to curse the new Christians:  
  
"Defeated though I may be, heed my warning: Centuries from now my heir shall return to Erin and revenge me! Beware his three companions: one will drown you all in eternal darkness, and together they shall be unstoppable!"  
  
The people did not fear her very much, though. How could a heir to Morrigan return to Erin and do all these horrible things? The Goddess didn't have any children as far as they knew. They had been wrong: Shortly before she had gone to sleep Morrigan had given birth to a baby girl named Fianna and thus her bloodline outlived the centuries ...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Naoe Nagi and I'm a killer.  
  
Sometimes I think I was born to do that. It's so easy to kill with my powers. Fast, clean, safe. I'm member of a group of other murderers named Schwarz and we are not only successful and rich, but also extremely good looking ... at least that is what Schuldig says. Sounds more like a commercial to me ... at the moment it's not of much use, though. I'm desperately trying to do my homework. I honestly wonder how Schu managed to convince me to take a German class instead of English.  
  
I sigh and nibble on the end of my pen. Brad says that one day I'll choke on a plastic splinter. I wonder why he's making such a fuss of it – or of anything else I do for that matter. He always wants to make sure that I'm safe and well, that I'm happy.  
  
As happy as a teenage assassin can be.  
  
Schu's the same. He constantly rummages in my mind to make sure I have all I need. At least he tries to. He only has access to the surface of my thoughts, the rest I can shield, but he still even knows when I have to piss before I do.  
  
Then there's Farfarello.  
  
He doesn't make a fuss of me, but then again why would he? The only goal in his life is to hurt God as much as he possibly can, but the only one he really harms is himself.  
  
Can you understand why I would never take anyone home? If I had friends that is.  
  
Living with a moody American clairvoyant, a nutty German telepath and a freaky Irish man who doesn't feel any pain at all is not exactly normal. The fact that they are gaijin is already bad enough, but freaky gaijin ... oh well, I won't have to worry about that. I'm not very popular, anyway. Unless when it comes to copying my homework.  
  
With another sigh I go back to the German grammar problems.  
  
"Ich gehe, du geh- ... gehe? Gehen?"  
  
"Gehst."  
  
I turn around to see Schuldig behind me.  
  
"How long have you been there?"I ask and once again wonder how he always manages to slip into my room without causing any noise at all.  
  
"Long enough to see how you were repeatedly raping my first language. Tomorrow's your last test before the summer break, right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We have a mission and we'll have to travel quite a bit for that ..."  
  
"Where to?"I wonder if it will be Munich again. I could at least use my German there.  
  
"Nope, chibi, unfortunately not. It's Ireland."  
  
Ireland ... I was basically freaking. Ireland I associated with nuns and churches and it would mean bad news for the Irish if we ...  
  
"Is Farfie coming with us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Why couldn't I just stay at home, meet some friends and watch TV like most other teenagers did? Why did I have to spend my summer break trying to keep Farfarello's blood lust under control?  
  
With a deep groan I went back to doing my homework.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Indifferent? Tell me! 


End file.
